Organic compounds containing hydroxyl groups, including those in optically active form, are important intermediates, for example for the preparation of pharmaceutical active ingredients, crop protection agents, fragrances and liquid-crystalline substances.
EP-A 718 265 discloses a process for the preparation of non-chiral and optically active alcohols in which a carbonyl compound is reacted with hydrogen in the presence of a homogeneous catalyst, a base and an organic compound containing nitrogen. The homogeneous catalyst may, for example, be a ruthenium complex containing phosphine ligands, the base may be an alkali metal or alkaline earth metal hydroxide, and the organic compound containing nitrogen may be an amine.
A disadvantage of this process is the use of a homogeneous catalyst, which hinders work-up of the reaction mixture and the preparation of products which are not contaminated with catalysts or constituents thereof. Furthermore, the isolation of the valuable catalyst or its constituents is possible, if at all, only with high technical complexity and expenditure. Finally, it is difficult to carry out processes using homogeneous catalysts in a continuous manner.
Homogeneous catalysts are characterized by high selectivities and activities which are not generally achieved by corresponding heterogeneous catalysts.
It therefore had to be taken into consideration that in the present case as well, when transferring from homogeneous to heterogeneous catalysts, any advantages, e.g. with regard to work-up of the reaction mixture, purity of the product prepared, catalyst recovery and continuous reaction procedure, can only be realised in conjunction with serious disadvantages, e.g. with regard to selectivity and activity.
We have now found a process for the preparation of non-chiral and optically active alcohols in which a carbonyl compound is reacted with hydrogen in the presence of a catalyst, a base and optionally a diamine, which is characterized in that the catalyst used is a support-bonded Ru(II)-phosphine-diamine-Ru complex catalyst of the formula (I). xe2x80x83Hal=Cl or Brxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(I)
A short time ago (Synlett 2000, No. 5 680-682), a process for the asymmetric hydrogenation of ketones became known which is carried out using a heterogeneous catalyst component which contains BINAP structural elements incorporated in the main chain. This is an oligomeric diisocyanate adduct with the name xe2x80x9cpoly-NAPxe2x80x9d (see Tetrahedron Letters 41 (2000), 643-646), which is significantly different from the catalysts used according to the invention which contain support-bonded bisphosphine-diamine-Ru(II) complexes. The support-bonded catalysts used according to the invention are, for example in contrast to poly-NAP, insoluble in all solvents. A significant advantage of the process according to the invention is that, because of the multiplicity of chiral bisphosphines which are suitable for constructing support-bonded catalysts, a large number of different heterogeneous bisphosphine components can be provided in order, in combination with the amine components of the catalyst system, to achieve the optimum processing method for the substrate in question.
Catalysts which contain support-bonded bisphosphine ligands and which are suitable as precursors for the novel catalysts used according to the invention are known or can be obtained analogously to the preparation of ones which are known (see e.g. J. Org. Chem. 63, 3137 (1998), GB-A 96-19684, EP-A 496 699, EP-A 496 700, EP-A 728 768, J. Mol. Catal. A 107 (1-3), 273 (1996) and 13th International Conference on Org. Synth., Warsaw, July 1-5, 2000, Book of Abstracts, PB-4, p. 227).
A process for the preparation of non-chiral alcohols using such catalysts in the presence of amines and a base has not, however, hitherto been considered.
According to the invention, alcohols are obtained by reacting a carbonyl compound with hydrogen in an advantageous manner if the hydrogenation is carried out using a catalyst of the formula (I) in the presence of a base. 
where
Hal is chlorine or bromine.
It is also possible to carry out the hydrogenation using a support-bonded, insoluble catalyst of the formula (II) if both a base and also a diamine are present in the reaction mixture at the same time during the hydrogenation. In this case, a catalyst of the formula (I) is formed in situ. 
where
Hal is chlorine or bromine.
Preference is, however, given according to the invention to using catalysts of the formula (I) which already contain support-bonded Ru(II) complexes which, in each case contain both bisphosphine and also diamine ligands.
Suitable supports for He catalyst to be used according to the invention are inorganic materials, e.g. silica gels, and organic materials, e.g. crosslinked polymers.
Examples of inorganic supports which may be mentioned are: silicates or metal oxides in powder form with an average particle size between 10 nm and 2000 xcexcm, preferably 10 nm and 500 xcexcm. The particles may either be compact or porous, in the latter case the internal surface area being between 1 and 1200 m2. Examples of oxidic supports which may be mentioned are SiO2, TiO2, ZrO2, MgO, WO3, Al2O3, and La2O3, and examples of silicates are silica gels, aluminas, zeolites and porous glass (controlled pore glass). Preferred supports are silica gels and aluminium oxides.
Organic catalyst supports are, for example, crosslinked bead polymers which can be obtained by suspension polymerization with the addition of bifunctional monomers from styrene, acrylates or methacrylates or (meth)acrylamides.
In order to permit a binding of the bisphosphine ligands, these supports must contain reactive groups. Suitable for this purpose are, for example, primary and secondary amino groups, hydroxyl, carboxyl and isocyanate groups, and groups which contain reactive halogen, such as benzylic chlorine or bromo(ar)alkyl.
Such groups can be introduced as early as during the preparation of the bead polymer using functional comonomers such as acrylic acid, methacrylic acid, 2-hydroxyethyl acrylate, 2-methyl-2-isocyanato-propyl acrylate or by subsequent modification of the support, e.g. by chloromethylation of the crosslinked polystyrene bead polymer, which may optionally be followed by a further functionalization, such as, for example, saponification and polyether grafting. The preparation of such polymers with reactive groups is known.
It has proven advantageous to arrange the modification of the support such that a greater distance is maintained between support and bisphosphine, a spacer being advantageous which consists of an alkylene or aralkylene or an alkyleneoxy chain optionally with incorporated ester, ether, amide, urethane or urea groups and includes at least 12 atoms between support and bisphosphine.
The inorganic supportxe2x80x94in particular silica gelsxe2x80x94can be modified in a manner known per se by reaction with silicic esters or chlorosilanes which each contain suitable functional groups, in order to introduce reactive groups suitable for the desired linking, such as, for example, amino groups. Examples of compounds suitable for such a modification which may be mentioned are 3-aminopropyl-triethoxysilane, trichlorovinylsilane and 3-mercaptopropyl-triethoxysilane.
It is also possible to react the inorganic support with suitable modified bisphosphine derivatives directly to give the fixed bisphosphine (derivatives) according to the invention. For this modification, bisphosphine derivatives are used which contain functional groups of the formula
Si(OR)3-n(R)n
or
Si(Rxe2x80x2)nCl3-n,
where
R is alkyl,
Rxe2x80x2 is alkyl or alkoxy and
n is 0-2.
The reaction takes place analogously to known modifications of silica gels with chlorosilanes or silicic esters.
For the preparation of the catalysts used according to the invention, chelate-forming bisphosphines are used which contain functional groups which can generate a covalent bond with reactive groups on a suitable if suitably modified, insoluble support.
Examples of functional groups of the bisphosphine derivatives used for linking with the reactive groups of the above-described, optionally correspondingly modified supports which may be mentioned are: aromatically or (ar)aliphatically bonded primary or secondary amino groups, aromatically or (ar)aliphatically bonded hydroxyl groups, carboxyl and isocyanate groups, and aromatically bonded chloromethyl and chlorosulphonyl groups.
(Co)polymerizable groups, such as, for example, aromatic vinyl groups, (meth)acrylate or (meth)acrylamide groups are particularly suitable.
The linking can be carried out either with correspondingly functionalized bisphosphines and also with the analogous bisphosphine oxides. If chlorosulphonyl or chloromethyl groups are used, the procedure on the bisphosphine oxide stage is obligatory in order to avoid secondary reactions.
In the case of linking with the polymeric support on the phosphine oxide stage, it is necessary to subsequently reduce the support-bonded bisphosphine oxide in a manner known per se using silanes in the presence of tertiary amines to give the polymer-bonded bisphosphine.
Correspondingly, for example, bindable functional-group-containing derivatives of 1,2-bis(diphenylphosphino-)ethane, 1,2- and 1,3-bis(diphenylphosphino-)propane, (phenylene-1,2-diyl)bis(diphenylphosphine), pyrrolidin-3,4-diyl)-bis(diphenylphosphine) (unmodified) are used, and, in particular for the preparation of enantioselectively effective catalysts, derivatives with bindable functional groups of the chirally uniform chelating bisphosphines Dipamp, Prophos, Norphos, Chiraphos, Deguphos (unmodified), Diop, ModDiop, Bppm, ModBppm, Duphos and BppfOH (unmodified) are used (for the abbreviations see Handbook of Enantioselective Catalysis, Ed. H. Brunner, W. Zettlmeier, VCH Verlap Weinheim, 1993).
Particular preference is given to using derivatives of atropisomeric bisphosphines which contain groups suitable for the linking, in particular those in chirally uniform form, as building blocks for the catalysts according to the invention. Examples which may be listed here are enantiomerically pure derivatives, containing bindable functional groups, of 2,2xe2x80x2-bis(diarylphosphino)-1,1xe2x80x2-binaphthylene, such as 5,5xe2x80x2-diamino-2,2xe2x80x2-bis(diphenylphosphino)-1,1-binaphthyl, 7,7xe2x80x2-dihydroxy-2,2xe2x80x2-bis(di-(m-xylyl)phosphino)-1,1xe2x80x2-binaphthyl, 4-(2,2xe2x80x2-bis(diphenylphosphino)-1,1xe2x80x2-binaphth-6-yl)butanoic acid, 4-(2,2xe2x80x2-bis(diphenylphosphino)-1,1xe2x80x2-binaphth-6-yl)butanol, or derivatives, containing groups able to link with suitable supports, of at least in 6,6xe2x80x2-position-substituted (biphenyl-2,2xe2x80x2-diyl)bis(diarylphosphines), biphenyl-2,2xe2x80x2-diyl)-bis(dicycloalkylphosphines) or (biphenyl-2,2xe2x80x2-diyl)bis(dihetarylphosphines), such as, for example, (6,6xe2x80x2-dihydroxybiphenyl-2,2xe2x80x2-diyl)bis(diphenylphosphine), (6-hydroxy-6xe2x80x2-methoxybiphenyl-2,2xe2x80x2-diyl)bis(di-(m-xylyl)phosphine, (6,6xe2x80x2-dihydroxy-biphenyl-2,2xe2x80x2-diyl)bis(dicyclohexylphosphine) and (6,6xe2x80x2-dihydroxybiphenyl-2,2xe2x80x2-diyl)bis(dithien-2-ylphosphine).
Optionally modified support material and modified phosphine are then combined such that both components can form a chemical bond with one another. One component may contain, for example, COOH groups and the other component may contain NH2 groups, which can react with one another to form xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NH bonds.
Depending on the combination of reactive groups chosen, various types of bonds can be realised, e.g. as well as xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, also xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NRxe2x80x94, COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OCONHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94 COxe2x80x94NH, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NRxe2x80x94 and xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94. The methods of coupling correspondingly reactive substances to supports are known.
A particularly preferred linking method consists in carrying out a free-radical polymerization of a bisphosphine (oxide) which has a polymerizable group in the presence of a silica gel which contains SH groups.
Such SH-group-containing silica gels are known and are obtained by modification of base silica gels, e.g. by reaction with 3-mercaptopropyl-trimethoxysilane under acidic catalysis.
In this procedure, the coverage density of the particle surface with catalyst groups can be readily controlled via the easily adjustable content of SH groups on the support material. At the same time, using this method, it is possible, even with a polymerization reaction, to obtain a high binding yield, based on monomeric bisphosphine (oxide) used, and a high coverage density of fixed ligands. Heterogeneous complex catalysts prepared in this way are further characterized in that by high pressure stability, which is an important property primarily for use in continuous processes.
Suitable compounds for this type of preparation of the novel catalysts for the process according to the invention are bisphosphine (oxide)s with polymerizable groups, in particular those monomers M1 likewise included by the invention, which are described below according to the formula: 
In the formula M1 
R is phenyl, 2- or 3- or 4-methylphenyl, 3,5-dimethylphenyl, 3,5-dimethyl-4-methoxyphenyl, 3,5-di-tertbutylphenyl or cyclohexyl,
R1 is hydrogen or methyl,
X is O or NH,
R2 is methyl, ethyl, n- or isopropyl; n- or isobutyl, n-pentyl, n-hexyl, cyclohexyl, n-heptyl or n-octyl,
n is a number from 2 to 12,
m is zero or 1, preferably 1.
The preparation of a bisphosphine oxide described by the formula M1 (where m=1) takes place, for example, according to Scheme 1: 
(a): R1-Hal (Halxe2x95x90Br, I)/K2CO3/DMF, 80xc2x0 or N-xcfx89-Br-alkyl-phthalimide/K2CO3/DMF, 80xc2x0
(b): N-xcfx89-Bromoalkyl-phthalimide/K2CO3/DMF, 80xc2x0 or R1-Hal(Hal=Br, I)
(c): N-xcfx89Bromoalkyl-phthalimide/R1-Hal(Hal=Br, I)/K2CO3/DMF, 80xc2x0
(d): N2H4, EtOH, reflux/HCL, H2O
(e): CH2xe2x95x90CRlCOCI/NaOH/C2Cl2H2O.
Both synthesis alternatives can be used, preference being given to the single-stage, mixed alkylation (c).
A further preferred group of monomers is derived from novel bisphosphine (oxides) of the formula M3, the preparation and further reactions of which are depicted in Scheme 2. 
A is in Scheme 2 (R)- or (S)-(6,6xe2x80x2-dihydroxy-biphenyl-2,2xe2x80x2-diyl)bis(diphenylphosphine) or bisphosphine oxides thereof, preferably bisphosphine oxides.
In the formulae of Scheme 2,
R is phenyl, 2- or 3- or 4-methylphenyl, 3,5-dimethylphenyl, 3,5-dimethyl-4-methoxyphenyl, 3,5-ditert-butylphenyl or cyclohexyl,
R1xe2x80x2, R1 and R2, independently of one another are C1- to C8-(cyclo)alkyl, such as methyl, ethyl, n- or isopropyl, n-, i- or sec-butyl, 2,2-dimethyl-1-butyl, cyclohexyl, n-heptyl and n-octyl.
R3 is H or CH3, n is 1 or zero, m is 2-100, preferably 2-60.
Legend for Scheme 2:
(a): R1Br/K2CO3/DMF, 80xc2x0;
(b): BrCH2COOR3/K2CO3/DMF, 80xc2x0;
(c): LiAlH4, THF/optionally followed by H2O2, CH2Cl2;
(d): R2MgX (X=Br or I), THF;
(e): CH2xe2x95x90CR3COCl, base
(f): Ethylene oxide, R1ONa(cat.);
(g): CH2xe2x95x90CR3CN, H2SO4.
The compounds of the general formulae M1, M2, M3, M4, M5 and M6 are likewise covered by the invention.
The polymerizable monomers M5 and M6 are in each case mixtures of diastereomers which, as a result of the described linking with correspondingly functionalized supports, lead to valuable catalysts which are used in the process according to the invention.
If desired, these mixtures can be separated into the individual stereoisomers by known processes, e.g. by tractional crystallization or by chromatographic means, and be converted into the corresponding catalysts.
The bridged bisphosphine oxide of the formula M2 is a valuable intermediate which can be converted, by epoxidation or dihydroxylation, into correspondingly functionalized derivatives which, after linking with suitable supports, e.g. reactive resins containing amino or carboxyl groups, lead to catalysts according to the invention.
In a similar way, the bisphosphine oxides containing amino groups M9 and M10 can be used. It may be advantageous to use the corresponding bisphosphines M10 and M9, which are likewise covered by the invention, for the linking with correspondingly functionalized supports because the monomeric bisphosphines accessible in a known manner by reduction with trichlorosilane can be used in a more diverse manner than a phosphine fixed in a certain way. 
It has been found that not only catalysts of the formula (I) which contain the building blocks M9 or M10 are excellent catalysts for the enantioselective hydrogenation of (simple) ketones, but rather also that their precursors of the formula (II) can surprisingly be used as outstandingly selective and active hydrogenation or isomerization catalysts for other substrates, such as, for example, xcex2-ketocarboxylic esters, xcex1, xcex2-unsaturated carboxylic acids or certain alkylamines in a process known per se.
The bisphosphines are then bonded to a support.
It is stated that any combination of preferences given are also covered by the invention.
In order to obtain heterogeneous Ru(II)-phosphine complex catalysts of the formula (II) to be used according to the invention, the phosphines bonded to a support can be reacted with suitable Ru(II) complexes. The Ru(II) complexes used for this purpose are, for example, the complexes of the formula
[Ru(aren)X2]2,
in which
X is Cl or Br,
such as, for example, (p-cymene)-ruthenium(II) chloride, dimer, (see J. Org. Chem., 59, 3064, 1994). In particular, bis-(2-methallyl-cyclooctyl-1,5-diene-Ru(II) complex is suitable for the preparation of catalysts of the formula (II) (see Tetrahedron: Asymmetry, Vol. 2, No. 7, p. 565, 1991).
To prepare catalysts of the formula (I), for examples the heterogeneous precursor of the formula (II) is suspended in solutions of the diamine. The solvents used for this purpose are, for example, dichloromethane, acetonitrile or DMF. 1 to 10 equivalents of the diamine based on Ru are used in dilate solution, and the reaction is for example carried out under a protective gas, preferably argon, at temperatures of from 20xc2x0 to 100xc2x0 C. over the course of from about 3 to 48 hours. The catalyst of the formula (I) filtered off under a protective gas and washed out is dried under reduced pressure and is storage-stable.
Suitable carbonyl compounds for use for the process according to the invention are, for example, those of the formula (V)
R1xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(V),
in which
R1 and R2 may be identical or different and are in each case hydrogen, straight-chain or branched C1-C12-alkyl, C2-C12-alkenyl or C2-C12-alkenyl, are C2-C8-cycloalkyl, C6-C12-aryl or C4-C11-heteroaryl having in each case 1 to 3 ring heteroatoms from the groups N, O or S.
Alkyl, alkenyl, alkenyl and cycloalkyl radicals can optionally be substituted by halogen, hydroxyl, di-C1-C12-alkylamino, (C6-C10-aryl-C1-C12-alkylamino, di-C6-C10-arylamino, C1-C12-alkoxy, C1-C12-alkoxycarbonyl, amide and/or urethane groups, where, for example, up to 3 identical or different substituents may be present.
Aryl and heteroaryl radicals can optionally be substituted by C1-C12-alkyl, di-C1-C12-alkylamino-C1-C12-alkyl, halogen-C1-C12 alkyl, hydroxy-C1-C12-alkyl, C2-C12-alkenyl, C2-C12-alkenyl, halogen, C1-C12-alkoxy, halogen-C1-C12-alkoxy, C6-C10-aryloxy, hydroxyl, carboxyl, C1-C12-alkoxycarbonyl, amide and/or urethane groups, where, for example, up to 3 identical or different substituents may be present.
R1 and R2 can together with the CO group in between also form a cyclo-C4-C12-alkyl ketone, where the cycloalkyl moiety may be substituted as given above for R1=alkyl, and may also be unsaturated.
The alkyl groups, including those in combined radicals, are preferably C1-C6-alkyl groups. The alkenyl and alkenyl groups, including those in combined radicals, are preferably C2-C4-alkenyl or C2-C4-alkenyl groups.
The cycloalkyl groups, including those in combined radicals, are preferably C4-C7-cycloalkyl groups.
The aryl groups, including those in combined radicals, are preferably C6-C10-aryl groups, and the heteroaryl groups are preferably those which contain 5 to 9 ring carbon atoms.
The alkoxy groups in combined radicals are preferably C1-C6-alkoxy groups.
Halogen in combined radicals is preferably fluorine or chlorine.
Particularly preferred alkyl groups are:
methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, sec-butyl, pentyl, hexyl, heptyl, chloromethyl, 2-chloroethyl, 2-hydroxyethyl, 2-dibenzylaminoethyl, 2-(N-benzyl-N-methylamino)-ethyl, 2-ethoxyethyl, methoxycarbonylmethyl, 2-(N-methyl-N-methoxycarbonylamino)-ethyl, vinyl, methallyl, propionyl, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, 2-methyl-cyclohexyl, benzyl, pyridyl-2-methyl and (5-trifluoromethyl-pyridyl-2)-methyl.
Particularly preferred aryl groups are;
phenyl, 2-methylphenyl, 2-ethylphenyl, 2-isopropylphenyl, 2-tert-butylphenyl, 3-pentylphenol, 4-isobutylphenyl, 2,3-dimethylphenyl, 2,4,6-trimethylphenyl, 2-(2-dimethylaminoethyl)-phenyl, 2-trifluoromethylphenyl, 4-(2-hydroxyethyl)-phenyl, 3-vinylphenyl, 4-(propionyl)-phenyl, 4-benzoylphenyl, 2-chlorophenyl, 3-fluorophenyl, 2-methoxyphenyl, 3,4-dimethoxyphenyl, 4-benzyloxyphenyl, 1-naphthyl, 2-naphthyl and 2-indenyl.
Particularly preferred hetaryl groups are:
pyridyl, pyrimidyl, pyrazolyl, imidazolyl, thienyl, furyl, oxazolyl and indolyl, suitable substituents being those which have been given above for particularly preferred aryl groups.
Particularly preferred cyclo-C4-C12-alkyl ketones are:
cyclobutanone, cyclopentanone, cyclohexanone, 4-methyl-cyclohexanone, 2-methyl-cyclohexanone, 2-tert-butyl-cyclohexanone, 4-tert butyl-cyclohexanone, cyclohexanone and 2,4,4-trimethyl-2-cyclohexanone.
Bases which may be used in the process according to the invention are, for example, hydroxides or alkoxides of alkali metals or quaternary ammonium hydroxides. These are, in particular, lithium, sodium or potassium hydroxides, lithium, sodium or potassium C1-C4-alkyl alkoxides or tetra-C1-C4-alkylammonium hydroxides. Particular preference is given to potassium hydroxide, lithium hydroxide, potassium methoxide, sodium methoxide, sodium isopropoxide, potassium tert-butoxide, tetramethylammonium hydroxide and tetrabutylammonium hydroxide.
For the preparation of the catalyst of the formula (I), suitable diamines are those which can form a chelate complex with Ru(II). For example, mention may be made of: 1,2-diaminoethane, 1,2- and 1,3-diaminopropane, 1,2-diaminobutane, 2,3-diaminobutane, 2,3-diaminopentane, 1,2-diamino-1,2-diphenylethane, 1,2-diaminocyclopentane, 1,2-diaminocyclohexane, 1,2-diamino-methyl-cyclohexane, 1-amino-2-N-methylamino-ethane and 1-amino-1-methyl-2-N-methylaminocyclohexane.
Preferred optically active amines for the preparation of the support-bonded catalysts of the formula (I) are chirally uniform diamines, in particular those derived from 1,2-diaminoethane and from 1,2-diaminocyclohexane and can contain, as substituents, optionally C1-C8-alkyl, C4-C9-cycloalkyl, C6-C10-aryl-C1-C8-alkyl, C2-C8-alkenyl and/or C6-C10-aryl groups optionally substituted by C1-C8-alkyl and/or C1-C8-alkoxy.
For the preparation of the novel catalysts of the formula (I), particular preference is given to the diamines of the formulae (III) and (IVa-c): xe2x80x83Rxe2x95x90CH3xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IVa)
Rxe2x95x90C(CH3)2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IVb)
Rxe2x95x90CH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IVc)
For the preparation according to the invention of optically active alcohols, these optically active amines can be used either as (S,S)-, (R,R)-, (R)- or (S)-stereoisomers.
These stereoisomers can be prepared in a known manner or analogously thereto (see e.g. Tetrahedron, Lett. 34 (12), 1905 (1993). Which optically active amine in which form in combination with a certain catalyst to be used according to the invention in the preparation according to the invention of a certain optically active alcohol affords optimum results can be ascertained, if desired, by routine experimental theories in accordance with the xe2x80x9cin situxe2x80x9d variant of the process.
When the process according to the invention is carried out in accordance with the xe2x80x9cin situ variantxe2x80x9d, if the procedure is discontinuous, i.e. in a stirred autoclave, the amount of a catalyst of the formula (b), calculated as moles of Ru(II), is, per mole of carbonyl compound, in the range from 1:100 to 1:100000, and this amount is preferably 1:200 to 1:10000.
The diamine can, based on heterogeneous Ru(II)phosphine complex catalyst(s), (calculated as moles of Ru(II)), be used, for example, in amounts of from 1:0.5 to 1:4. This amount is preferably 1:1 to 1:2.5 per mole of Ru(II). The base can, based on the heterogeneous Ru(II)-phosphine complex catalyst (calculated as moles of Ru(II)), be used, for example, in amounts of from 0.5 to 1000 equivalents. This amount is preferably 2 to 40 equivalents of base per mole of Ru(II).
If the process according to the invention is carried out using a separately isolated prepared catalyst of the formula (1), the amount of the catalyst (calculated as equivalents of Ru(H) per mole of carbonyl compound used) may be 1:100 to 1:500 000. This amount is preferably 1:1 000 to 1:200 000.
In the case of the use of catalysts of the formula (I), an addition of diamine to the reaction mixture or to the solution of the substrate is not necessary, but may be advantageous to increase the service life of the heterogeneous catalyst. The amount of such an addition of diamine is in the range from 0.01 to 1.0 equivalents, based on moles of Ru(II) complex used.
For the amounts of base used, the ratios are the same as those which have been given above for the in situ variant.
It is advantageous to carry out the process according to the invention in the presence of solvents. Suitable solvents are those which do not react in an undesired manner with the materials used and have sufficient solubilizing power for the carbonyl compound used and the amine used. Examples are aliphatic hydrocarbons such as hexane and isooctane, aromatic hydrocarbons such as toluene and the xylenes, halogen-containing hydrocarbons such as methylene chloride, linear and cyclic aliphatic ethers such as tert-butyl methyl ether and tetrahydrofuran, C1-C8-alkyl and C7-C10-aralkyl alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, n-propanol, isopropanol and benzyl alcohol and dipolar-aprotic solvents such as acetonitrile, dimethylformamide and N-methylpyrrolidone.
Preferred solvents are C1-C4-alkyl alcohols, in particular isopropanol, it is also possible to use solvent mixtures.
It is possible to work without the addition of solvents or with solvent additions up to below a substrate concentration of 1% by weight or less. Solvent is preferably used in an amount such that a substrate concentration in the range from 10 to 50% by weight results.
The hydrogen pressure to be applied during the process according to the invention can, for example, be between 1 and 150 bar. It is preferably in the range from 3 to 120 bar, in particular between 5 mid 100 bar.
The reaction temperature during the process according to the invention can, for example, be in the range from xe2x88x9220 to 120xc2x0 C. It is preferably in a range from +15 to +100xc2x0 C., in particular from +25 to +100xc2x0 C.
The reaction time is dependent on the embodiment of the process and the reaction conditions. It is generally in a range of from, for example, 5 minutes to 12 hours.
In the process according to the invention, the work-up of the reaction mixture is simple since the catalyst can be removed, for example, by filtration and the bases and amines present in the reaction mixture can be removed with the help of an ion exchanger. The isolated catalyst can be reused. The prepared, optionally optically active alcohols are not contaminated with catalysts or constituents thereof following work-up of the reaction mixture. The process according to the invention can also be carried out continuously without problems.
Surprisingly, the process according to the invention shows selectivities and activities that are at least comparable to homogeneous catalysts.